MEETING AGAIN
by DALLAS15
Summary: this is kinda based off of Pretty Little Liars. But Aria and Ezra don't meet as student teacher until late in the book. they are at camp for the summer when they meet. he is a soccer coach and she is a soccer player. read and see what happens
1. on my way to soccer camp

I sat down on my bed after I packed my last bag. I looked around my room one last time to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. When I came to my dresser I saw a picture of me with my best friends and there was another one of me and my mom Ella. Then there was one laying upside down i got up and looked at it. It was a picture of me and my younger brother Mike. I grabbed it and put it in my bag. I grabbed my bags and walked down stairs as I walked down the stairs I looked at all the pictures and how happy my family used to be. Now everything has changed. My parents got a divorce. My mom hasn't moved on yet but she met this really nice guy I hope it works out for them. My dad is still with one of his old students they are getting married soon. My brother Mike got killed because he was hanging in the wrong crowed. As I finished the rest of the way down the stairs my mother and father were waiting for me. Yeah I know how messed up is that. They are really good friends and all.

" Hey sweetie are you ready to go?". My father Byron asked me.

" Yeah I am. Just let me grab my purse and keys and then you guys can take me to the airport." I said to my parents. I went to the closet and grabbed my purse and a sweater my favorite one and grabbed my keys from the bowel.

" Okay I am ready to go now.". I said walking out the door and into my mothers car. We always take hers because it has good fuel millage and it's small.

The ride there was quiet and fast. When we got there it was about 11:00 A.M. I grabbed my bags and hugged my parents and walked into the airport. I looked around there was like millions of people in here I pushed my way around the people until I got to my gate. I handed the lady my ticket and walked onto the plan. We had another 5 minuets left before the plan left I found my seat and sat down. I was next to some old couple I sat by the window.

" How may I help you?". The man asked.

" I am here to pick up a car for Montgomery.". I said he type something in.

" Aria Montgomery?". He asked.

" Yes.". I said. He handed me a set of keys and told me the car was right out front and that it was a light blue and it was a ford. I thanked the man and walked away. When I got out front the car was sitting right in front of the airport I walked over to it. I opened the trunk and put my bags in it then walked around the back of the car and got in. I looked in my purse for my GPS. When I found it I turned it on and put it in the window and drove off. I followed all the direction until I saw the sign for the camp.

When I pulled into the parking lot. There was a bunch of people getting out of there cars. I parked my car and grabbed my bags and walked over to the desk that was sitting out side the gate.

" What's your name miss?". The man asked.

" Aria Montgomery.". I said he looked down the list until he saw my name he gave me a key and pointed me in the direction of my cabin.

As I walked over to my cabin I bumped into some one.

" Sorry about that I didn't see you.". I said as I helped him pick up his papers.

" It's totally fine I wasn't watching either". He said. I stood back up and handed him his papers. I walked away and headed to my cabin. When I got there I noticed that there was only one bed and that it was like a little house it has a kitchen and bathroom. I put my stuff down on the bed.

When I finished putting my stuff away I put on my running shoes and shorts. I locked my door and took off for a run I ran all the way around the soccer field. My goal was to run around it 5 times. When I got around it my 4th time I knew I was almost done but before I could start my last lap someone stopped me. I pulled out my ear buds and turned around.

" It's time for you to get ready we are going to do a five mile run as a group sorry.". The man said which I noticed that it was the man from earlier.

" It's fine I love to run. I run at least 10 miles a day. So where are the others at?". I asked.

" Okay that's a good thing. They are all on there way here now. And I am Ezra by the way.". He said.

" I am Aria.". I said.

" Nice to meet you.". He said.

" You to.". I said. When I saw the other ones coming I walked over to them.

" All right ladies. We are going to run a 5 mile run. So lets get ready we are going to run the soccer 5 times lets go ladies.". A man said. I am guessing he is one of the coaches. I put my ear buds back in and started around the track again. I was a head of all them. The coach that told us we had to run 5 lads around this came up to me jogging.

" You need to pace your self miss.". He said.

" I am fine I just ran 4 laps before you guys came. So I am actually going to be running 10 miles.". I said

" Wow but you don't have to run them all since you all ready did 4 of them.". He said.

" Yes I do. I came here to be on a team so I am going to run with the team.". I said finishing my 5th lap.

Four more to go for his laps and one more for me. I kept going and going until I realized that I was working on my 11th lap. I looked behind me and saw that the other players were still far behind me. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. I sat there and waited for the other players and the coach to come. I leaned my head down and stared at the ground.

" You did a really good job out there. I am glad that you didn't give up. You even ran 6 extra laps when you didn't have to.". Said the coach that gave us orders to run.

" It's no problem that's how much I run a day any ways. That just means that I don't have to run tonight even though I will.". I said.

" That's a good thing. Keep up the good work we start tomorrow at 8 A.M.". He said.

" Okay I will be there. Is this all we are doing for now or our we going to some practice?". I asked.

" You are done for now. So you may go.". He said.

" Thanks.". I said. I got up and walked back to my cabin. I went straight to the shower. When I got out the shower I put a towel around me and walked out into my room. I grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed when someone knocked on my door.

" Hold on I am getting dressed.". I yelled. When I put my shorts on and a tank top I went to the door. When I opened it I saw Ezra standing at my door.

" Yes?", I asked.

" Um here is your schedule. We want everyone on the field for a team meeting.". He said handing me the paper.

" Okay.". I said closing the door and walking over to the field. I sat down in the same spot I did earlier. When everyone got there the coaches introduced themselves. The one I was talking to earlier his name is Jeff. Then there was a tall man named Lance. Then there was Ezra. And a few more but those three were the most important.

" We are here to split you up in groups with the coaches there will be 15 people for each team. I am going to hang up the list for who you are with. You may go look and then meet up with your coach.". He said. As he hung up the names and coaches. I walked over to the list and started to look for my name. I was still looking when someone taped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

" I am going to save you the mess your on my team now follow me.". Ezra said. I nodded and followed him to the spot closes to the trees. When we had our 12 people he had us sit down on the ground.

" Now that you are on my team your going to run a lot this summer. You may not like it but if you want to be here you got to do it. Now I am going to make sure that I have the right people here so when I call your name raise your hand.". He said.

Jessica M.

Emily F.

Spencer H.

Hanna M.

Stacy K.

Aria M.

Sierra A.

Rebecca H.

Paige M.

Alison D.

Ashley M.

Tara S.

" Okay that's everybody now. Well tonight we are going to run a little but not much. So be here at 8 P.M.". He said. They all got up to leave but I stayed behind.

" Yes Aria?". He asked.

" Well I know that I am not supposed to complain about anything but I cant run that early. I have a special routine and if I cant mess up my running. I usually run about 9. But I can change that. Its just a stupid routine that I have done for years and I don't like to mess it up.". I said.

" I understand I can change the time. Its no biggy. So what are you doing until then?". He asked me.

" Well I was thinking about going back to my cabin and cooking. Would you care to join me?". I asked.

" Oh nice what are you cooking?". He asked.

" Um well it's Friday so I will be cooking pasta and salad. I am a very health I said.

" Well in that case I would love to its been so long since I had a home cooked meal.". He said as we walked back to my cabin. I opened the door and he came in we left the door open so no one got the wrong idea. I went to the kitchen and washed my hands and started cooking. When the pasta was almost done I asked him if he would make the salad and he agreed. When the pasta was done we went over to the table and sat down and ate.

" So where are you from Aria?". He asked me.

" Rosewood PA. You?". I asked him.

" New York. But I studied at Hollis.". He said.

" That's a good school my dad teaches there. What did you major in?". I asked.

" Yeah it is. Whose you dad. And I majored in English.". He said.

" That's what I want to major in. my dad's name is Bryon Montgomery.". I said.

" I have heard of him. But I don't know him.". He said.

" Well duh he is a history teacher my mother is the English teacher but she works at a high school.". I said.

When we finished eating it was about 8:30. So we headed over to the soccer field. When we got there no one was there yet so we just sat down and waited for them.

As the girls made their way over to us we stood up.

"Okay ladies we are going to run around the field 2 times. So lets get going.". He said. We all started to run now that it was late at night I paced myself. I was just jogging the whole way around Ezra was next to me.

" So your pacing your self now.". He said.

" Only at night. I don't pace myself in the morning or in the afternoon when I run.". I said.

" Why?". He asked.

" I really don't know why I just do.". I said.

" Oh okay.". He said. As we made our way around for our 2nd lap. Some of the girls were out of breath when they finished because they didn't pace their self. When I finished my last lap I walked over to the girls.

" Why aren't you breathing hard?". One of the girls asked.

" Because after you eat and then you run it makes you get out of breather faster if you don't pace yourself. See in the morning or in the afternoon I can ran without pacing myself but at night I pace myself so I don't get sick or breathe really hard.". I said.

" Okay I am going to try that next time". She said. I nodded and started around the track for my other 3 laps. When I was half way though the 3rd lap Ezra stopped me.

" What are you doing?". He asked me.

" I am finishing my run. I have 2 and a half laps to go then I am finished for the night. Why?". I asked him.

" Just wanted to know. Do you mind if I run with you?". He asked me.

"Sure.". I said and started to run again I looked beside me and sure enough he was there running next to me.

" So what are you really doing here?". He asked me.

" I am here to play soccer.". I said.

" But why when you are good right now. So whats the real reason you came here?". He asked me.

" Well its a long story. It would take all night if I started now.". I said.

" Well I have all night.". He said.

" Okay well lets get out of here. We can go back to my cabin and I can make coffee.". I said.

" That sounds good.". He said. We turned at the end of the field and headed to my cabin. When we got there I opened the door and walked in he made sure no one was looking and followed me in the cabin.

" Have a seat make your self a home." I said as I turned on the coffee pot. I turned around and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

" Where do I begin. Well my parents got a divorce last year my dad is marring one of his old students soon and I don't want to be there for that. My mom hasn't really moved on but she has a study boyfriend and its all going well for them. I hate the fact that they got a divorce. My younger brother Mike got killed because he was hanging with the wrong crowed of people because he couldn't handle our parents getting a divorce. My life went to hell then. He was my best friend he was my whole world. I blame myself for all this because I am the one who told my mom about the affair my dad was having and I wasn't there for Mike when he needed me. I was out with this guy that I liked so much but he ended up being an ass. I was with him when I got the news that my brother was killed. I needed to get away from all that and do something for me. Maybe even fall in love while I am here. Its just to hard being at home my parents are like friends and all. Its not the same though I see them both everyday we are neighbors. Well I live with my mom because I don't like my fathers girlfriend she is only about 2 years older then me. Then my best friend Allie went missing a few years ago and they still haven't found her. Its hard seeing all the reminders of her. Do you know Spencer, Hanna, and Emily they were my best friends until that happen I haven't talked to them in 2 years. But they all have stayed in contact but not with me. I didn't know they were going to be here until just a little bit ago." I said but was cut off my the coffee maker beeping. I got up and grabbed two cups. I didn't hear him come up behind me but when I turned around I spilled hot coffee on the both of us.

" I am so sorry. I didn't see you standing behind me...". I was saying but he cut me off when his mouth touched mine. I put the cups down and put my hands on his back and kissed him back. But when I remember where we were I pulled away. It was the most amazing kiss I have every had when his lips touched mine I felt this jolt of electricity

" I am sorry.". He said.

" It's fine.". I said handing him his coffee. I went back into the living room/ bedroom. And put my cup down. I looked behind me to make sure he didn't leave. When I saw that he was standing behind the couch I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt out and threw one at him that used to be my dads that I slept in. He took off his shirt and threw it on the couch. I turned around and took my shirt off and put the other one on. I turned around to see him staring at me.

" I am done telling my story for the night. I am going to bed you can do what you want.". I said as I was getting ready for bed.

" That's my cue to leave then. I will see you tomorrow Aria. I walked over to the door and kissed him on the mouth before he left. After he left I closed my door and walked over to my bed I took off my shorts and crawled into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillows I was asleep.


	2. first day of the actual camp

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning. I got up got in the shower and put on my soccer shorts and shirt. I grabbed my keys and I phone and walked out the door. I walked over to the soccer field. I put my ear buds in and stretched a little bit then started my way around the field. I was half way around the track when I saw some one laying on another person. When I got up on them I realized it was Ezra and Stacy they were kissing. I just kept my pace and didn't look back I didn't want to show how hurt I was. When I was sure they couldn't see me I broke down and cried. I leaned up against the fence and slid down it.

"How could he do that to me after he kissed me?". I thought to myself. I was wiping tears from by eyes with my sleeve when I noticed someone was walking over to me. I was about to get up and ran when I noticed that it was Spencer so I just sat there hoping she wouldn't stop we were not on great terms right now.

" Hey Aria, Ezra had me come over and get you.". She said.

" Okay I will be over there in a minuet.". I said hoping my voice didn't give away that I was crying.

" What's wrong Aria?". She asked me when she realized that I have been crying.

" I was out for a run this morning and I saw Ezra on the field laying on top of Stacy kissing her. When last night I had him over for dinner because I didn't want to eat alone. So I told him my story about why I was really here and then he kissed me. Hoe could someone be so heartless?". I asked Spencer as she helped me up. When I was up she pulled me into a hug.

" I am so sorry about that and how I haven't been a really good friend to you this past few years.". She said. As we walked over to the group. When we got there Hanna and Emily both pulled me into a hug. I hugged them back.

" Okay girls that's enough. Now I am going to separate you into groups of 6. You are going to play each other. I will pick the captions and they will pick their team. Okay Aria your caption 1 Stacy your caption 2. Aria pick your team.". He said.

" Okay I want Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Jessica, and Rebecca. You can have the rest of them Stacy.". I said in a smart tone.

" Okay well lets get started. Jessica you are the goalie for the blue team. Sierra your the goalie for the red team. Lets get started.". He said. We all went to our spots on the field and when he threw the ball I ran for it. Stacy got in my way so when I went to move past her she fell down but I didn't care to stop I kept running the ball to the goal. When I saw Spencer free and close to the goal so I kicked the ball to her. When she caught it with her foot she kicked it and made it into the goal. We all ran over to her and gave her a high five. That's pretty much how it went for the next 2 hours. When practice was over I grabbed my phone and keys off the bench and started to walk back to my cabin when Ezra called after me for me to stay behind. I stopped and waited by the bench. When everyone was gone he walked over to me.

" What do you want?". I asked with a little attitude.

" Nothing in particular. So what time do you run in the morning?". He asked me.

" Okay. Well lets see I was here running early enough to see you and Stacy making out on the field.". I said. When I said that his eyes got all big.

" Um..". He started to say but I cut him off.

" I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of it. Your not the person I though you were so it doesn't matter. Your with Stacy I can see that now. I wish you would have never kissed me in the first place.". I said and walked away. As I made my way back across the field I saw that Spencer, Hanna, and Emily had waited for me.

" What did he want?". Spencer asked.

" Just wanted to know what time I went running this morning. He acted like he didn't do anything. So I was like well early enough to see you and Stacy kissing. Then I walked away.". I said.

" Well we are here for you. Now lets go back to my cabin and have some ice-cream. I have your favorite kind.". Spencer said.

" I'd love to.". I said. So we made our way over to her cabin. When we got to her cabin it started to rain.

So we ended up staying there because everything was canceled for the day. So we all slept over at her place. Spencer and I slept in her bed. Emily and Hanna slept on the couch but that didn't bother them.

When I woke up in the morning I made my way of to my cabin. I haven't really talked to him. At practice I did what I was told and when it was over I left back to my cabin. I avoided him for a month. Well not completely I still had to see him I was just never alone with him.

One day I just got done running when I got back to my cabin there was a basket with a balloon that said I am sorry. With a teddy bear attached to the string. There was a note in the basket. I picked it up and took it in my cabin I sat it down on the table and grabbed the note I opened it and read it.

font;vahika" I am so sorry that you saw that she is my past. I want you in my future not her. If you can ever forgive me some by my cabin. I will be waiting for you. If not I will take that as a hint and I will leave you alone. I totally understand that you hate me now for what I done to you. I am so sorry that I ever kissed you because it was a mistake for you. I will always remember that kiss it was the best kiss I have ever had. Here is a poem that I love so much and I wanted to share it with you its by Ralph Acosta its about cheating.

I am so sorry for doing that to you.

Ezra Fitz". /font

I grabbed the paper behind it and read it.

font;vahika"Sorry I Cheated

I know I hurt you

When I did what I did.

But still without you

I don't think I can live.

You're the only one

That I have ever loved.

You were my shoulder to lean on

When things got rough.

I know it was stupid

And a huge mistake.

Will you please forgive me?

I'll do whatever it takes.

I cried myself to sleep at night

Knowing that I shouldn't.

I should have moved on

But, well, I just couldn't.

But when I cheated

Was when I realized

Just how much you meant to me

And still now and then

The tears stream from my eyes.

It's been a couple of months

And I still can't move on.

I just don't want to think

That we are really done.

I was so scared to tell you

I thought that I would lose you.

I highly doubted it

But it came true.

I thought that we could work things out

And build our trust back up.

But I think I really lost you

And to even think that is really tough.

I compare other guys to you

But none comes even close.

All they want to do is

Hit it, quit it, then boast.

You really were different

And that's what I liked.

You held me close

On cold, summer nights.

Even as I write this

Tears fall from my eyes.

I can't believe I did that to you

Then turned around and lied.

You were the most precious

Person in my life.

And maybe if I never did that

We'd still be doing alright.

Ralph Acosta"./font

When I read that I cried my eyes out. How could I mean so much to someone that hurt me. I grabbed my keys and ran over to his cabin. I knocked and waited but no one came to the door so I was about to leave but someone opened his door. I turned around and he grabbed me and pulled me in for a the best kiss ever. " I am so sorry.". He said.

" It's fine just don't do it again you really hurt me when you did that.". I said and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled me in his cabin. I took off his shirt then he took mine off. Then next went the rest of our clothes. We made love for the first time. It hurt but that's because I am a virgin. But he took it nice and slow so where it didn't hurt so bad. Yeah you know the rest.

When I woke up later that evening. There was blood on the sheet. I rolled over and saw that Ezra wasn't their anymore. So I got up and looked for him but he wasn't there. I grabbed my shirt, bra, undies, and shorts. I put them on and made my way back to my cabin. When I got there I got in the shower.


	3. finding out he left

After I got out of the shower I made my way over to the field I was so sore it hurt to walk. When I got over there. Their was a new man standing their waiting for all of us to come. I was the only one there so far. I walked over to the man.

" Have you seen coach Ezra?". I asked the man.

" Yes I have he just left about a half hour ago. He said he couldn't be here anymore so he left. I am the new coach.". The man said.

How could he do that to me after what we did last night. He said he was sorry and I believed him. I am so stupid. We only has one more week here until we left so why now? Was he just using me?

" Can I be excused for today I am not feeling well. I think I am going to get sick." I said and as soon as it left my mouth I got sick all over the stop in front of me. He had to call a nurse to come and get me because it just kept coming. When the nurse came and got me she took me back to her office. She made me take a pregnancy test and then she ran a bunch of other test.

" When was your last period?". She asked me.

" Last month I am due for one anytime. Why?". I asked.

" Well because I did an early pregnancy test and it shows that you are pregnant. So that means you cant play the rest of the time you are here. So if you want you can leave today.". She said.

" That would be great. That means I will have a month and a half with parents". I said getting up. I went back to my cabin and started to pack. How in the world am I going to tell my parents? When I had all my stuff packed I headed out. I passed the girls on the way to my car. I told them why I am leaving and they said they will be there for me when I tell my parents and stuff. I hugged them and left.

When I got to the airport it wasn't really packed I dropped my keys off and went to my plane number and left.

As I got off the plane I stretched. As I made my way though the crowed of people I saw my mom but she was picking up some man. I walked over to her.

" Hey mom. What are you doing here?". I asked her. When she heard my voice she turned.

" Hey honey what are you doing home so early?". She asked me surprised.

" Well I will tell you when we get home. Its something you will need to be sitting down to hear.". I said. Was I really going to tell my mom that I am pregnant? Well I will figure that out later.

" So what are you doing here?". I asked her.

" I am here picking up a new teacher. Your dad is here picking up Meredith so go see if he will take you home. Because when I leave I am not going home.". My mom said.

" Okay.". I said. I looked around for my dad and Meredith, when I spotted them I walked over to them.

" Hey daddy will you take me home. I asked mom but she said she wasn't going home. So she said to ask you.". I said to him.

" Yeah that's fine. Why are you home so early?". He asked me.

" Well I will tell you and mom at the same time.". I said as we made our way to his car. When we got out side. It smelled so good I loved how the air smelled here. It was one of my favorite things here. When we got to his car he put my bags in the truck next to Meredith. It was about an hour ride from here to my house so I sat in the back seat and went to sleep I didn't feel really good.

I was still asleep when we got there because I felt my dad grab me and carry me in the house.

When I woke up I was on the couch. I sat up slowly I looked around to see if my mom or dad was around.

" Mom Dad.". I yelled. To see if they were here. But I got nothing so I got up and walked over to my dads house to see if he was home. But no one was there. I walked back over to my house and looked for my cell. When I found it I called my mom. It rang three times before she picked up.

" Hello.". She asked.

" Mom it's me where are you at. It's late and there is something I need to tell you.". I said.

" I am staying with Brad tonight honey. What do you need to tell me?". She asked me.

" Are you at his house now?". I asked her.

" Yeah why?". She said.

" Well because what I have to tell you I don't want you driving. Mom I am pregnant.". I said.

" I know honey.". She said.

" How did you know?". I asked her.

" Well I got a call from the nurse at the camp and she told me. I have to go now. I will see you in the morning.". She said and hung up.

Before I could say anything else. How can she leave me knowing that I don't want to be alone? So i decided to give my dad a call. It took him a few before he he picked up the phone.

" Hello?". My dad said.

" Hey dad it's me. Where are you at. I went over to yours house to see if you were there but you were not there.". I said

" I am out with Meredith tonight. Why?". He asked me.

" Well mom is with some dude named Brad and I don't want to be home alone. I need to tell you something when you get home. So just call me or come over when you are home.". I said.

" Well I am on my way home now so just use your key and let yourself in. And I am glad that you can to stay with me and Meredith tonight.". He said.

" Okay I will see you in a few dad bye.". I said. And hung up. I ran up the stairs and got my bag. Then I walked over to my dads house it was very dark outside. It took me a few minutes to get to his house because I couldn't see. When I opened the door the lights in the living room were on so I went thought the house and noticed some one was in his guessed room. So I knocked on the door and a really handsome dude opened the door he had deep blue eyes. He kinda looked like Ezra.

" Um who are you?". He asked me.

" I could ask you the same. What are you doing in my dads house?". I asked him.

" Um well I am staying here for the summer with my sister Meredith. I didn't know Bryon had kids. He never really talks about kids. How come I haven't seen you around here?". He asked me.

" Well I am Aria Montgomery Bryon's daughter. He had 2 kids. And I am not surprised he never does. You haven't seen me around here is because I was at soccer camp until today. Whats your name?". I asked him.

" Oh okay. Nice to meet you. My name is Wesley Fitz.". He said.

" Oh okay.". I said. I let it slip my mind because I didn't think I would ever see Ezra again and he might not even be relate to him. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and waited for my dad to get home. When he got here I told him to sit down.

" I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it. I am pregnant. When I was at camp I ended up with this jerk but we slept together then he left. That's the reason I came home early. I am so sorry.". I said.

" I know your mother told me well not all that. I am glad you can trust me enough not to lie to me.". He said.

" So your not mad at me?". I asked.

" No sweetie I am not mad at you.". He said. Then he went into the kitchen and made me something to eat. Don't ask me how he knew I was hungry. He came back in with a ham and turkey sandwich he handed it to me.

" Eat I know you must be starving.". He said.

" I am, I haven't ate since last night.". I said.

" That's not good for you or the baby.". He said.

" I know.". I said finishing my sandwich.

" Now go on to bed you look like shit.". He said.

" I feel like shit.". I said getting up and going into my room. I closed my door and took off my pants and slide into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up to me getting ready to get sick I threw the covers off of me and ran to the bathroom which someone was in there so I ran into my dads room into his bathroom. As soon as I reach the sink I was puking. I put my hands on both sides of the sink to hold myself up right. I felt someone pull my hair back so I didn't puke on it. When I was done I washed my mouth out and turned to see who was helping me it was Meredith.

" Thank you.". I said she really wasn't a bad person. I just don't like the fact that she is with my dad.

" Your welcome sweetie.". She said. I nodded and walked out. I laid down on the couch and went back to sleep.


	4. a few months later

Well the summer is over and I am showing. I am about 3 months now.

img;dallas16_img_ ;center

School starts tomorrow. My mom doesn't want me to go to an actually school but I don't want to stay home either, so I am going to go. I can really care less what people are going to say about me. I am not the type of person who really cares what people think about me. I am going to have my 3 best friends with me. So Spencer is with Toby, Hanna is with Caleb, Emily is with Paige, I am with no one. But that don't bother me I like being alone. Well Meredith brother stayed for school to. He is only a friend though because he is my step moms brother that would be nasty. But anyways I got my schedule and there is a Fitz on there and I am wondering who that is. Well I guess I will know tomorrow.

Well I went shopping with my mother and Meredith for school clothes it was harder then I thought. There were tons of cute shirts that actually fit me. I got a whole new wardrobe for school. I had to get Maternity Jeans because they were the only thing that fit, plus they were very comfy. When we were done there we went to get something to eat because I am like starving.

" What do you want sweetie.". Asked my mom.

" Um subway I haven't had it in awhile and I am craving it.". I said.

" Okay then.". My mom said.

We made our way around the mall to find a subway. When we found one there was 2 people in front of me, when it was my turn I stepped up to the glass.

" What would you like miss?". The lady asked.

She was about in her mid-twenties.

" I would like a ham foot long with lettuce, onion, and cucumbers that's all I want on it.". I said as I moved down the line to the cash register. I looked behind me to see that my mom and Meredith were not behind me. Maybe they wanted something else. I paid the lady at the cash register and walked out to go look for my mom and Meredith when I saw them I walked over to them.

" Why did you guys leave me?". I asked them.

" Oh we didn't want subs so we walked over here, and Meredith saw her brother and wanted to talk to him.". My mom said.

" Oh okay well I am going to go sit down and eat, while you guys get you food.". I said to them and walked over to a table and sat down. I was down when they came over and sat down.

" Okay we are done shopping for now. When we are done we are going home, it's getting late.". Meredith said.

When they finished eating we left. The whole trunk and more then half the back seat was filled with clothes, so I had to squeeze in the back seat. But it wasn't so bad after I got everything moved to where I wanted it. The ride home was very short. When we got home my dad came out and helped carry my bags in my house. It took us 4 trips to the car in back. When everything was out of the car and into the house I started to put it all away, but my mom stopped me and told me I needed to get my rest for school and that she would finish putting my clothes away. I got my clothes out that I wanted to wear for tomorrow and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I rolled over and hit the dismiss button and got up. I walked into my bathroom which was a hot pink and a light purple. I got undressed and got in the shower. I turned on the hot water and started to wash my hair, I grabbed my shampoo which smelled like strawberries. I put it in my hair and scrubbed it into my hair then did the same with conditioner. Then I washed my body with my strawberry body wash. After I was done rinsing off, I climbed out the shower and dried off.

When I was dressed. I walked down stairs.

" Hey sweetie come in here.". My mom yelled from the kitchen. I walked in there to see breakfast on the table I walked over to my usual stop and sat down.

" Eat up honey. Then you can leave.". She said. She made me chocolate chip pancakes, which are my favorite by the way. I started to eat I got half way through them and couldn't eat anymore. I got up and scrapped my plate in the trash then put it in the dishwasher.

" I am leaving mom see you later.". I yelled as I walked out the door to my car.

When I got to school there wasn't much people there so I got out and went inside. I walked to my locker I put my bag in there then headed off to English. I walked into the door I was one of the first person in the room the teacher wasn't in there yet so I just sat down and waited. When the first bell rung people started to walk in the class. I looked up to see Wesley walked in. I smiled and pointed to the seat next to me, he came over and sat down.

" So how is my niece doing today?". He asked me. He calls me his niece since he is my dads brother-in-law.

" Good, sore though but that's to be expected.". I said. He was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

" Good morning class, I am your new teacher Mr. Fitz. Just give me a minute so I can call attendance.". He said. I looked up and saw that it was Ezra. He looked down at his attendance sheet and started to read names off when he got to Wesley he looked up.

" It's good to see you brother.". He said and went on. When he came to my name he looked up and mouthed the words " Holy shit" then went on like nothing happened. He gave us an assignment and told us to work quietly for the next hour. I raised my hand.

" Yes Aria?". He asked me.

" Can I use the restroom?". I asked him.

" Can you hold it?". He asked me.

" No I can't.". I said.

" Just let her go Bro.". Wesley said.

" Fine go be back in 2 minutes". He said. I stood up and walked up to his desk. He handed me the pass and I walked out the door. How in the world could he not see that I am pregnant and that it is going to take me more then 2 minutes to get to the bathroom. When I was finished in the bathroom I made my way back to Mr. Fitz class. I walked in like 7 minutes later.

" Aria your late that is going to a detention.". He said still not seeing that I am pregnant.

" Fine I don't really care. But when I get the detention make sure you put that you gave a pregnant person 2 minutes to use the bathroom. It takes me 2 minutes to get to the bathroom.". I said with a little attitude. When I said that his eyes dropped to my stomach.

" Take a picture it will last longer.". I said and made my way back to my seat.

" Sorry about that he is a jerk.". Wesley said.

" I know hes the father. He was my soccer coach I was telling you about.". I said to Wesley. His eyes got all big.

" My brother is that jerk?". He asked me.

" Yeah.". I said.

" Aria Wesley stay after class I would like to talk to you.". Ezra said as the bell rang. I stayed behind with Wesley at my side. After all the students lift the class room Wesley walked over to the door and closed it.

" You did this to her? You were the jerk that left her after having sex with her? How could you so that man?". Wesley yelled at Ezra.

" How do you know Aria so well Wesley?" Ezra asked him.

" Because Our sister married her dad Ezra and she lives next door to me.". Wesley said.

" Meredith married Bryon? So that means Aria is our niece.". Ezra said.

" Yeah is she, and I am not going to let you talk to her like that. How do you think Byron and Meredith would feel if they knew that you were the one that did this to Aria?". Wesley yelled at Ezra.

" I am gonna go. I don't feel so well.". I said and walked out the door.

I drove all the way to home. When I got out the car Meredith was standing on her porch.

" Aria what are you doing home so early?". She asked me.

" Why don't you ask your brother Ezra. He is the father of my baby. He is the one that left me and never came back.". I said and slammed my door and walked over to her. She brought me into a hug.

" I am so sorry sweetie. If I would have known it was him I would have never invited him to stay with me.". She said.

" It's fine you didn't do it. No one knew but Wesley but that was only because Ezra is our new English teacher. But oh well I am a big girl I will get over it.". I said.

" Okay well do you want to have dinner with us tonight.". She asked me.

" Sure why not can I invite mom over tonight to?". I asked her.

" I already asked her, but she has a date tonight with Brad.". She said.

" Okay I will be over here at 4. I got to go, I have to get ready for tonight.". I said and walked away. When I walked into my house I saw Brad on top of my mom on the couch. They were doing something I never want to walk in on.

" Um remind me to never sit on that couch again. I am just going to um go to the bathroom and get sick.". I said when I saw that. I turned my back towards them and walked into the hall way that lead me to the bathroom, as soon as I closed the door I got sick. I was in there for like five minutes before someone came in the bathroom. I looked up from wiping my mouth off to see who it was, it was Brad.

" Your mom sent me to see if you were okay.". He said.

" Well considering I am pregnant and I have morning sickness, also that my new English teacher is the father of my baby the one that left me after having sex with me, also he is my stepmothers brother, and to top it all off I walked in on you and mom getting it on on the couch, so I would say I am fine and dandy." I said.

" Okay well um I am gonna leave you be.". He said and walked out, I followed behind him.

" Oh hey sweetie how are you?". My mother asked me.

" As I just told Brad. Well considering I am pregnant and I have morning sickness, also that my new English teacher is the father of my baby the one that left me after having sex with me, also he is my stepmothers brother, and to top it all off I walked in on you and mom getting it on on the couch, so I would say I am fine and dandy." I said.

" Oh wow that's bad.". She said not paying any attention to me what so ever. I just walked upstairs.

I went to my room and slammed the door. I went over to my closet and grabbed my little blue dress that fit just right with my baby bump. Then I went though the my make up to find the light blue eyeshadow. I laid them on my bed then I went to get in the shower. When I got in their there was a huge spider in my tub , when I saw it I screamed. I turned around to leave when I ran smack dead into someone.

" Whats the matte?". My mother asked.

" There is a spider in my shower. Can I use yours?". I asked her.

" Oh, yeah you can but be sure to put everything back where yo got it from.". She said.

" Okay". I said and walked out.

When I went into my moms room it was a mess, but oh well I needed to shower. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. When I was done I put my towel on and walked out the bathroom and ran smack dead into Brad.

" Sorry I didn't know you were in here.". He said.

" It's fine I should have been watching where I was going.". I said and as I walked out I felt his eyes on me, how creepy has he been watching me this whole time. That's when I realized that my moms bathroom didn't have a door on it. I quickly ran into my room and locked the door. I got dressed and did my hair in curl's, I also did my makeup. I grabbed a bag of clothes and head down stairs.

" Hey sweetie you leaving already?". My mom asked me.

" Yep and I am not coming home tonight.". I said and walked out. It was about 3:45 when I walked into my dads house.

" Dad mom". I called into the house. Yes I called Meredith mom sometimes.

" Yes sweetie we are in the kitchen.". Yelled my stepmother. So I walked into the kitchen. My dad and Ezra were having a good conversation.

" Hey daddy, is it okay that I stay over here for awhile.". I asked him.

" Yeah I don't mind your my little girl. But may I ask why though you never want to stay over here?". He asked me.

" I know you don't but I still like to ask. The reason I want to stay over here is because me and mom are not getting along and I also caught her and Brad going at it on the couch, to top it all off I was in the shower in moms room because there was big spider in mine and when I came out Brad was in her room. Standing by the bathroom, then I realized that she doesn't have a door on her bathroom. So that's why I want to stay here.". I said as I put bags down.

" I am going to kill that son of a bitch. What did your mother say?". Dad asked.

" Nothing I didn't tell her I wanted to get out of that house as fast as a pregnant person could.". I said my dad got up and walked out the door.

" Um does he know what I told you earlier?". I asked Meredith.

" Yeah he does. He understands why he left in a hurry and so do I now.". She said.

" Why did you leave?". I asked Ezra.

" Because I had to, my mom was sick and needed me so I left and I am so sorry for leaving without waking you up, you looked so peaceful so I left you sleep but I did write a note saying why. You didn't get it did you?". He asked me.

" No I didn't.". I said he got up and handed me a paper. I took it and opened ;vahika" Dear Aria,

I am so sorry to leave like this. I know we just had an amazing night together and all. I am writing this letter to let you know that I am leaving because my mom needs me she is sick and when she gets better I will come and find you. I will look in Rosewood, PA. For you until I find you.

With all my love,

Ezra Fitz" /fontwhen I was done reading the letter I had tears in my eyes.

" I never meant for you to hurt because of me. I just got this sent back to me. I really do love you Aria and I don't think I want to live without you or this baby.". He said.

" It's not that easy Ezra I cant do this not now. I need time to process this. We can be friends but nothing more right now.". I said.

" That's fine because that means I still have a chance to win your heart again.". He said as my dad walked back into the house.

" Your mother doesn't want you back over there she thinks you are lying about him doing that. You can live here it would be nice to have my baby living with me again.". My dad said I walked over to him and hugged him.

" Thanks so much dad. I love you.". I said.

" I love you to honey. Now go get ready for dinner.". He said pushing towards my room. I grabbed my bag and walked into my room. This room is a light purple with dark purple trim and curtains. My bed spread is even purple.

img;dallas16_purple_ ;full

This is what is looks like. I put my bag down and went over to the bathroom and washed my hands. As I was walking out the bathroom I felt like I was going to get sick I turned around and puked into the toilet. I felt someone grab my hair but I didn't care about that in that moment. When I was done I grabbed a rag and wiped my mouth when I was done, I turned around.

" Thanks so much.". I said to Ezra.

" Your welcome. Its my baby to. Its my fault you have to go though this, so its the least I can do for you.". He said.

" It is your fault. But I is mine to.". I said and walked into the dinning room.

" You okay sweetie?". My dad asked me.

" Yep. I am starving though so is dinner done yet?". I said. My dad just smiled and laughed.

" Yes its done. Sit done so I can feed you.". He said.

I sat down and he put a plate of Beef Stroganoff in from on me. I picked up my fork and started to eat. I was getting more when they were just half way through theirs.

" Hey your going to look like a cow if you don't stop eating.". Wesley said.

" Hey I am allowed to eat this much I am eating for two and I haven't ate anything today. I would be glad to look like a cow because that means the baby is getting bigger.". I said laughing.

" Well that's not my fault.". He said.

" I didn't say it was. It was mine and Ezras fault. It was our mistake.". I said.

" Okay you two stop it.". My dad said.

" Okay well I am about to go to bed I am tired and I have school in the morning. Night Aria.". Wesley said getting up and kissing my on the cheek.

" Night Uncle Wesley.". I said.

" Why do you keep calling me uncle?". He asked me.

" Well because you are my uncle because you are my stepmothers bother so that makes you my uncle.". I said and sat down and finished eating.

" So that means Ezra is your Uncle and Babies daddy Right?". He asked me.

" Shut up. Its too late for all that now go to bed.". I said and he walked out.

" Wow! What a night. I am about to go grade papers. Do you wanna help me out Aria?". Ezra asked me.

" Sure what am I grading?". I asked him.

" First day Quizzes so I know where I need to be at.". He said.


	5. FIRST APPT

Well today I had a doctors appointment and Ezra wanted to come along so I let him. When we got there we signed in and sat down. I happen to look up and I saw our principle Mrs. Rogers.

" Hello Aria hello Ezra. Wait what are you two doing together this is totally inappropriate. Your her teacher.". Mrs. Rogers said.

" He is also my stepmothers brother so that makes him my uncle and then he is also my baby's dad.". I said.

" Wait what? How long has this been going on? You two are not allowed to be together.". She said.

" Well we were together this summer I am 5 months along so I was pregnant when school started. So you cant do shit and he is my step uncle so you cant say we cant be seen together outside of school.". I said and kissed him on the lips which felt amazing we haven't kissed in months. When we pulled apart she was still standing there.

" Can I help you?". I asked her.

" Yeah you can. Monday morning be in my office.". She said and was about to walk away but I stopped her.

" Well I wont be there. You cant do shit to him or me because we were together before school was ever in session. So you cant do shit to us, and even if you do my dad and stepmother approves so you cant do anything. Go head and call the police I have proof that we were together before school and stuff.". I said.

" What proof do you have?". She asked me pulling out her phone.

" Well you see I am carrying his baby and I am five months and school only started 2 days ago so don't mess with me.". I said. She was about to say something but the doctor called me back. We got up and walked into the room with the doctor.


End file.
